


Mère et Père

by Pawsome Alley Cat (thepineandthestar)



Series: Miraculous Tales of Buginette and Alley Cat [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anyways I was rewatching Chronogirl and have you seen how these two nerds acted?, Besides these three have the biggest roles, F/M, I can't tag all characters cause it's like everyone, Like a mother and a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Pawsome%20Alley%20Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look you two. Are you going to stop fighting or not?” Adrien crossed his arms, “Because if you really do want to fight I’d let you. Go downstairs in the middle of the school and fight. I’d even give you weapons to fight with.”</p><p>“Adrien’s right!” Alya pointed out</p><p>“Yeah.” Nodded Nathanaël</p><p>“I agree! Let them fight!” Juleka exclaimed</p><p>“Okay that was totally not my point.” Adrien told the girl</p><p>“No don’t fight! Mére and pére are getting frustrated.” Rose stopped all chatter</p><p>“Mère and père?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mère et Père

**Author's Note:**

> Just two nerds being nerds and a family being a family.

“This is all _your_ fault!” Chloé, once again, seething at Sabrina who forgot to bring their homeworks

Both Chloé and Sabrina were reprimanded by Miss Bustier for their lack of outputs and the blonde completely blamed her friend about it. Which was supposed to be not.

“Hey Chloé can you pipe it down a bit?” Alya asked, slightly tired with Chloé’s annoying voice

“You stay out of this.” Chloé gritted her teeth then turned back to her friend, “I told you a thousand times over, Sabrina. We’ve been at this since Kindergarten and we’re already graduating from collége.”

“Chloé,” Adrien sighed

Marinette turned to Adrien, snapping her attention away from the blonde. He shook his head and walked over to the girl at their right. He placed a hand on her shoulder and almost all anger dissipating instantly.

“Chloé, Sabrina didn’t mean it. And besides, you’re supposed to do it yourself.” He spoke softly

Chloé huffed, crossing her arms and stomping out of the room, leaving her friend. Sabrina frowned and slumped on her seat. Adrien sat next to the girl and smiled weakly at her.

“Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t mean it.” He told her, “You know Chloé.”

“I better make sure she doesn’t feel bad about this.” Sabrina said and stood up from her seat to go after her so-called friend

Adrien went back down to his seat and continued chatting with his friend.

“Ugh, finally. Thank you.” Alya smiled, satisfied with the silence

“Alya, that’s not helping.” Marinette stated

“She was fighting, _again_ , with her friend, _again_. It’s getting old and it’s tiring and annoying.” Alya replied

“But did it help the noise?” Marinette raised her brows

“No it didn’t.” Alya answered, “Yeah you’re right.”

Marinette smiled at her friend and started typing on her phone.

 **Marinette:** _Kitty, have I ever told you how funny that was?_

 **Adrien:** _How and in what way, my Lady? No but it’s fine. Anything to make my Bugaboo happy ;)_

Marinette laughed, “Don’t you dare pull your winky eyes at me.”

Alya and Nino looked at their friend in full curiosity.

“I, uh, what?” Alya asked her

“No sorry, it’s just someone I’m texting.” She stifled her laughter

 **Adrien:** _Ooh, I get to have those reactions from you. WINK WINK WINK_

 **Marinette:** _Shut up Alley Cat_

“Marinette can I get your opinion on this?” Myléne walked to her and showed her a piece of paper, “You see I wanted to give my mom a gift for her birthday and I thought that maybe you could help me with designing the gift.”

“What kind is it?” Marinette asked, putting her phone down

Her phone vibrated over and over again until it was nearly at the edge of her table. She placed it at the center and turned to Myléne’s paper.

“I wanted to give her a shirt. I already bought the shirt and I’m just trying to think of something print on it.” Myléne replied

Her phone vibrated again and she had to turn vibrate off.

“Why are you taking so long to reply?” Adrien grumbled, almost throwing his phone on the table

“Are you two okay?” Nino asked, eyeing Marinette and Adrien

“I’m fine.” Adrien said

“Well let’s see,” Marinette continued, sending a quick glare to Adrien who had turned around

He watched her as she explained and drafted some designs on Myléne’s notebook. He rested his arms on her table and his chin behind his folded arms, listening to her intently.

“What colors do your mom like?” Marinette looked at Myléne

“She likes sky blue and pink.” She answered

“Oh so we put some blues here and some of the pink here.” Marinette pointed at some parts of her design, Adrien not seeing what she was pointing at, “Maybe we could throw in a few flowers here and there and,” she smiled at her work, “I think it’s done.”

Myléne grinned at the work Marinette did, “Thank you!” She hugged the bluenette

“It’s no problem.” Marinette grinned just as wide

As Myléne left, she turned to Adrien who was still watching her. She copied her gesture and they stared for a while.

“ _Now_ will you reply?” He whispered

“I don’t get it, why can’t we just talk to each other like normal friends?” Marinette asked

“Because,” he started, “I can’t call you my Lady in front of our friends.”

“Oh so you’re embarassed of me?” Marinette raised a brow

“No I will totally boast you to the world.” He laughed lightly, “But we’re not dating yet and almost everyone in this room will combust if they hear our nicknames to each other.”

“Why is there a ‘yet’ in the dating?” She giggled, “As far as I’m concerned, we’re not in that scene.”

“What?” He yelled, slamming his hands on the table and standing up, catching the attention of everybody, “You’re willing to go on a date with me?”

Marinette gasped, blushing a deep red, “ _Chaton_!”

She pulled him down and sent daggers at him, “You will regret this Agreste.”

Adrien leaned his face near hers and she immediately pulled back and whispered, “My Lady have I ever told you how pretty you are up close?”

“Adrien, I-. Why are you still asking me out?” She exclaimed, mirth in her eyes

“Oh you are not playing this game with me.” Adrien shook his head, a smirk playing on his face

“What game?” She raised a brow, leaning her body back

“Just read my texts already.” He pouted

“Alright, alright, sheesh. If it will stop your whining.” Marinette rolled her eyes playfully then picked her phone up, “Much so Ladybug love I.

“Oh wait sorry I read it backwards.” Marinette laughed, “I love Ladybug so…” she turned to look at the blushing Adrien

“That was, um, supposed to be only for you.” He told her

“Oh no sorry.” She bit her lip, “But I guess Alya here would appreciate the company of another Ladybug fan.” She winked at him

“Don’t you dare pull your winky eyes at me.” He mocked her

“Too bad for you!” She laughed at him, “Wink! Wink! Wink!”

“Okay okay, just, what in the world in going on here?” Alya asked, interrupting the two

“Oh, I just found out Ladybug’s number two fan.” Marinette said smugly, gesturing to Adrien

“Hey I am her number _one_ fan.” He corrected

“Uh uh, you are so not the number one fan dear.” Alya patted on Adrien’s arm, “But you aren’t explaining anything.”

“Shut _up_ , Kim!” Alix had a fist up, ready to punch the boy when Marinette had jumped up from her seat and stopped her

Adrien walked over to Kim who was smirking at Alix.

“Hey man, Alix is a girl.” Adrien told the guy, holding him away from the girl

“Yeah but that doesn’t make me weak. Let me go and I’ll show you what the real weak gender is.” Alix snarled

“Alix, Alix,” Marinette pulled the girl back, “there is absolutely no reason to fight, you two.”

“You say that like you’re not always fighting with Chloé.” Kim rolled his eyes

“Kim!” Adrien furrowed his brows, “Is that any way to speak to a lady?”

“I don’t fight with her, I reason with her.” She replied, “Something that she needs more often.” She grumbled

“Look you two. Are you going to stop fighting or not?” Adrien crossed his arms, “Because if you really do want to fight I’d let you. Go downstairs in the middle of the school and fight. I’d even give you weapons to fight with.”

“Adrien’s right!” Alya pointed out

“Yeah.” Nodded Nathanaël

“I agree! Let them fight!” Juleka exclaimed

“Okay that was totally not my point.” Adrien told the girl

“No don’t fight! Mére and pére are getting frustrated.” Rose stopped all chatter

“Mére and pére?” Marinette raised her brow, “Who’s mére and pére?”

“You two.” They all answered in unison, pointing at her and the blond boy

“What?” He frowned then turned to Marinette, “Did you know this?”

“I have no idea.” She blushed at the nickname, “Hey, we’re not your parents.”

“Yeah but you act like it.” Alix laughed, nudging her a bit

“No we do not. Go back to your seat.” Adrien pointed at the girl’s seat

Marinette giggled, “Hey wait you _do_ act like a father. Pére.”

“I am so not!” He defended himself, “What about you? You care for all of us. _You_ act like a mom.”

“How is that a bad thing?” She cocked her head to the right, “And besides, I’m the president of the class and I think that it _is_ my duty.”

“Nope.” Myléne shook her head, “You act like our mother.”

Alya was by Marinette’s side and had already pulled Adrien with her. She put both her arms around their shoulders and grinned at them.

“You two act like our parents, seriously.” She laughed, making the two color their faces red, “At first it was just Marinette who was the mére then we realized. Adrien is just as much of an old person as you.”

“Hey I am not an old person.” He spoke

“Sweetheart you do.” Alya was clearly not going to change her mind anytime soon

“Hah, Adrien? Matured? Puh-lease.” Marinette laughed at the thought

“Purr-lease yourself.” He grinned, “But yes Alya, Marinette _is_ a mom.”

“Chaton!” She harshly whispered, getting out of Alya’s grip

Alya held on to the two tightly before they could even make an exit.

“Oh no, you two. Aunt Alya’s going to take care of this.” She dragged the duo out of the room, ready to squeeze them dry of answers, “You’ll get an explanation for this, folks. Don’t worry!”

She closed the door shut and let go of Marinette and Adrien, blocking the stairs.

“We can make a run for this.” Marinette told Alya

“You dare girl.” Alya rolled her eyes, “Why are you two sending lovey dovey eyes at each other?”

“We are not.” Adrien answered

“We weren’t Alya. Where did you even get that?” Marinette furrowed her brows

It was true. They never did the lovey dovey eyes she was talking about.

“When did _this_ happen?” She asked, gesturing to the two

“When did what happen?” Adrien sent the question back

“Agreste don’t play this game with me.” Alya warned the boy

“She’s telling the truth. Don’t play the game with her.” Marinette whispered to the boy, “Look Alya, there must be some mistake. Adrien and I are friends. Really.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to text each other while you’re in the same room.” Alya put her arms to her waist

“But there were some private matters we had to discuss.” Marinette told her

“Such as?”

“We can’t tell it to you, Alya. Please understand that we can’t tell it to y-.”

“Marinette and I are dating.” Adrien burst out and instantly regretted his decision

“A-Adrien. Why did you tell her?” She turned to him, every word in emphasis as she was internally struggling to keep her cool

“She wanted answers, Princess.” He smiled at her, knowing that Marinette was cornered without a way out

Might as well pull out a full Chat Noir treatment on her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close.

“We’ve been dating for a month.” He continued, “In secret. We can’t tell it to everyone else because my father still doesn’t know. Can you keep it a secret too?”

Alya just stood there, listening to every word Adrien told her. After a while after he stopped, a smile grew on her face and jumped to her friend.

“Marinette I am so proud of you! You finally had the guts to date him! Oh Adrien you don’t know how long Marinette’s been waiting for this!” Alya squealed then ran back in the room, “Marinette and Adrien are dating!”

There were shouts of joy from inside the room as they most likely partied for the event. They were so happy while the ‘couple’ outside just stared ahead in their classroom, taken aback by the occasion.

“What just happened?” Adrien asked, deadpanned

“We just became the class’ mére et pére.”


End file.
